nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
The Central Entente
The Union of Nations ''The Central Entente (TCE Since 1/21/19 by Everyone) ''is an alliance founded to serve the interests of veterans and newer players of the game. It intends to stay true to its roots, helping new players become some of the best while providing a base for some of the best to do what they do best. The Central Entente believes it is best to always try to keep conflicts as diplomatic as possible but still maintains one of the games largest militaries. Members The Central Entente boasts 27 members totaling 9,051,812 GP. Diplomacy The Central Entente keeps tight diplomatic relationships with many alliances throughout Petram. Many Non-Aggression Pacts and Mutual Defense Pacts are maintained. Allies The Central Entente keeps NAPs with TCU and UPP. However it also keeps diplomatic relations with former UPA nations (TCE itself being a former UPA member and others. The Central Entente is always open to starting new diplomatic relations. Enemies The Central Entente is currently engaged in war with True Power Gallery/Recruitment The might of the Union of Nations thunders into the open battlefield. Every day we work hard and train harder. The world has seen nothing like us yet. The persistence and bravery of each one of our members outshines the night sky. With every word, weapon, and soldier comes blood, sweat and tears. We rule the skies, the ground and everything in between. We may not like war but when it comes down to it, every bone and nerve in the enemy will be crippled by the might of our military. When you hear the footsteps of the Central Entente, fear courses through your body. The very core that bonds us together will have us fight in the name of glory and justice. Will you answer Liberty's call and be alongside only the most valor of soldiers? Only time will tell. History/Conflicts Early Beginnings After the new alliance was founded after the fall of the predecessors, the Central Entente launched the Stormtrooper Initiative ''to quickly catch up with the bigger alliances and achieve its former glory once again within a matter of days which has succeeded by the growth of multiple nations, sharply rising above BRICKS, then were dancing around with SGO and finally rose all the way to number two when Neu Katzland joined the alliance during the war against Re-Union, but has fallen back to fourth place when such nation left. However, was two spots higher than before the war began. We have risen. We continue this expected growth and our current members to rise to higher tiers eventually becoming T9/10's themselves. Wars: '''Falcon land versus Duke Republic and Roman Empire' 0-5 (Loss) The Foundation versus Wakanda (Different nation) 5-0 (Annexation) The Foundation versus Scotia Result: 5-0 (Our favor) Scotia ended up deleting his nation afterwards. Membership We are still recruiting however we cannot allow mere T1-T4's anymore since we strive to ascend the scale The Central Entente currently has 24 members spanning from T10's to simple Tier two's while the average is a solid six. The average greatness points per member is 192,081 greatness points. However there is a sharp divide between the largest nation and the smallest one, largest one is nearing two million while the smallest one is only at 1,300 greatness points: Very Diverse It currently houses all three government types as well nations from all continents since we span globally in Petram we are a superpower with a force to be reckoned with recently. Important Nations Members Who Have Been In The Current or Past Alliances Vanstaffen -''' Founder and current President of the TCE '''The Foundation - '''Second-in command and the Director of the Military '''Chalponkey Union - '''Third-in command and the Director of Internal Affairs '''Falcon Land - One of the original members of this alliance throughout the years whose loyalty never ceases Banana Republic - A secretary within the alliance who continues to help this alliance grow every day Neu Katzland - 'A former leader of TRUMP who has merged with TCE to grow the alliance '''Nations Who Recently Joined But Are Promising ' '''United Illinois - Secretary Flags On April 12, 2019, Somebody present the NationsGame community with the official TCE Naval Jack and Air Force Ensign. On December 17, 2019, Somebody presented the NationsGame community with the official UoN War Ensign to be used in times of wars The Naval Jack of The Central Entente The Official Air Force Ensign of The Central Entente The War Ensign of the Union of NationsCategory:Alliances